Mudfur
|pastaffie = RiverClan, LionClan, TigerClan |death=Unidentified illness |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: StarClan Resident: |namesl = ''Unknown Unknown Mudfur Mudfur Mudfur Mudfur |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Kits: |familyl = Brightsky (formerly) Leopardstar Three unnamed kits |mentor = Brambleberry |apps = Petaldust, Mothwing |precededby1 = Brambleberry |succeededby1 = Mothwing |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Return to the Clans, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Night Whispers, Mistystar's Omen }} Mudfur is a lean, long-haired, mottled, light brown tom with a pale belly, wide shoulders, and amber eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Mudfur is introduced to Yellowfang and the other medicine cats at the Moonstone. He is Brambleberry's new apprentice. He is excited about his first Moonstone visit, and queries Barkpaw and Yellowfang about what it is like. Crookedstar's Promise :Mudfur is a RiverClan warrior. Along with the rest of his Clanmates, he helps to repair the destroyed camp after the storm. When ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, Mudfur, along with Brightsky, races into the camp for more information. :Mudfur is mentioned to have spotted Stormkit and Oakkit when they snuck out of camp, then escorted them back to camp in a cross manner. The next day, Stormkit falls from the stepping stones into the water. Mudfur saves him, gripping him by the scruff, and swims back to shore. Everyone around is anxious with worry, but Mudfur doesn't speak or set him down and continues taking him to camp. As he gets there, Brambleberry sees and Mudfur puts him down, saying that Stormkit had fallen and hit a stepping-stone. He takes Stormkit to Brambleberry's den upon her request, then leads Rainflower from the den, saying she should check on Oakkit. :After Stormkit comes out of the nursery, he is seen lying in the sun with Cedarpelt. Upon seeing him, Mudfur clambers to his paws and greets him, saying it's good to see him up and about. Petalkit comes, nearly tripping over Mudfur, and says that Rainflower wouldn't let them go in, and Mudfur comments that she was worried he was too sick. :Mudfur and his patrol find Crookedkit when he returns to RiverClan, and he dashes away to get Shellheart. He is then seen pacing beside Hailstar, his eyes bright. After Crookedkit is welcomed back, Mudfur leaves with Petalpaw and Volepaw to assess their hunting. :When Cedarpelt and Lakeshine debate about re-marking Sunningrocks, Mudfur grumbles about the fighting over a lump of rock. He is then seen huddled with Lakeshine, staring at Hailstar's den as they wait. :After the Twoleg kit falls through the ice, Mudfur comes running back to camp and reports that its Clanmates are pulling it out. :Mudfur is assigned to Crookedjaw's patrol to check the Twoleg bridge for WindClan scent. When Graypaw wants to fish, Mudfur sternly tells her that they would be breaking the warrior code and that they should be checking the bridge. When they listen for Twolegs, Mudfur reports that he can't hear anything. When Graypaw then crosses the bridge to sniff the bank and Crookedjaw complains, Mudfur purrs, telling Brightsky that apprentices never do as they are told. The patrol then runs away as Twoleg kits chase after them. Once they stop, Mudfur paces to catch his breath, smoothing his pelt. :Mudfur is seen yowling for Brambleberry, saying Brightsky, who has moved to the nursery, is thirsty but won't drink. Brambleberry gathers herbs and leads Mudfur back into the nursery. Crookedjaw later wonders if Hailstar was trying to distract Mudfur from Brightsky by putting him on guard duty, though it hadn't worked, as Mudfur frowns and goes into the river. :As Brightsky starts kitting, Mudfur paces outside the nursery. When Birdsong later comes out and reports that Brightsky and three other kits are dead, Mudfur lowers his head and slowly goes into the nursery, his moan drifting through the wall. It is found out that one kit survived. Later, Mudfur staggers out of the nursery and is guided to a shady space by Timberfur, where he collapses and stares into the distance, joined by Timberfur and Rippleclaw. It is said that during Brightsky's vigil, Mudfur chased his Clanmates away from her body and put her three dead kits there. He names the surviving kit Leopardkit after the ancient Clan, hoping it would give her strength to survive. :It is mentioned that Mudfur spoils his daughter due to her lack of a mother. When Leopardkit wants Crookedjaw to teach her a battle move, Shimmerpelt tells him not to, as Mudfur would be horrified. Mudfur is later seen crowding around Shellheart as he organizes the patrols. Crookedjaw takes Mudfur and Petaldust hunting, though he is delayed, causing Mudfur to pace at the entrance, yowling at Crookedjaw to come so they can leave. As they hunt, Mudfur says he wants to catch a carp for Leopardkit, as they are her favorite, later giving a triumphant mew as he catches one. When Petaldust wonders why ThunderClan don't fish, Mudfur answers they are scared of water and would drown. Mudfur questions Crookedjaw when he mentions that Snowfur is dead. :When Leopardkit becomes an apprentice, Mudfur holds her back and licks her head, much to her annoyance. His eyes mist as he lets her go before Hailstar even calls her name. When Rainflower dies, Mudfur dips his head to Crookedjaw, saying he is sorry for his loss. Hailstar, after announcing they will fight ThunderClan for Sunningrocks, wants Mudfur to come. Mudfur stiffens and scowls, stepping forward and asking if it worth risking their lives yet again for the rocks, shocking Hailstar, as Mudfur is usually at the front of the fight. It is said that Mudfur is known for his strength and bravery, and can hold a warrior underwater until he surrenders. Mudfur dips his head and says he doesn't know if it's worth the same battle over and over. However, he joins the patrol, saying if Hailstar gives the order, he will fight. Noticing Crookedjaw staring at him, he assures the warrior he will fight hard and that he is loyal, later helping to mark the new border. :When ThunderClan and RiverClan argue before the fight, Mudfur steps forward and says that too much blood has been shed over Sunningrocks. Swiftbreeze comments that it sounds as though he is surrendering, but he says that the rocks belong to RiverClan, challenging Adderfang to fight him alone, each representing their own Clan. Hailstar agrees to this, as does Adderfang, the acting deputy. They begin, fighting on even grounds for a while, until Adderfang swipes Mudfur's belly, causing him to shriek and fall back. When Adderfang goes to attack again, however, Mudfur is ready and meets him in a flurry of claws, blood spraying the rocks and getting into Mudfur's eyes, hindering his vision. Adderfang forces Mudfur back, about to gain the upper hand, but then Mudfur strikes at him, yowling and meeting him head on. He pushes Adderfang down, holding him when he tries to struggle, and presses his paws to his throat. Adderfang gives up as his air is cut off, and the two return to their Clans, Mudfur panting. Instead of celebrating his victory, Mudfur simply turns and limps home. :While he is being treated by Brambleberry, Rippleclaw and the other warriors question why he fought alone. Mudfur shakes Brambleberry off and replies that too much blood has been shed for Sunningrocks, also saying that he would rather spill his own blood than his Clanmates' after Hailstar questions his belief in them. Mudfur then asks to become a medicine cat, as he is no longer interested in fighting, saying that he has unsheathed his claws too many times. He is accepted as Brambleberry's apprentice, though she admits she was hoping one of the younger apprentices would want to become a medicine cat. Crookedjaw realizes that he is still grieving for Brightsky, and that he must have felt powerless watching her die. When Rippleclaw wonders if every warrior is deserting them after Shellheart resigns, Mudfur defends him, saying they aren't deserting anyone, and that RiverClan is like the river; always flowing, but never changing. :Mudfur is mentioned when, at the Gathering, Hollyflower says that Adderfang is still smarting after being beaten by a medicine cat. Adderfang glances furiously at Mudfur, saying he wasn't a medicine cat at the time. :As the Clan leaves, Mudfur mentions that the Gathering was an interesting one, as RiverClan has the youngest deputy and the oldest medicine cat apprentice. When asked what he thinks of the other medicine cats, he says he likes Featherwhisker. Brambleberry asks if he ever met Goosefeather, to which Mudfur says that he always looked like he'd been pulled through a bramble thicket. He is then called by Fallowtail to test his new skills on Beetlenose's hiccups, and hurries away. :When Crookedjaw later announces that they will let ThunderClan have Sunningrocks until newleaf, Mudfur is the first to speak, thanking StarClan. Mudfur is later seen going to the elders' den with a bundle of leaves. Crookedjaw if they are for Birdsong, to which he nods. Mudfur then goes inside the den. When Brambleberry says they can't find dry moss, Mudfur wonders if ThunderClan would give them some, as they owe RiverClan for Sunningrocks. Mudfur is mentioned when Brambleberry tells Crookedjaw that he can look after Sedgecreek and Leopardfur while they are at the Moonstone. :It is said that Mudfur and Brambleberry have been taking turns sitting with Graypool while she is ill after having kits. Mudfur is seen next while Willowbreeze is kitting, standing outside the nursery. When Crookedstar comes up, Mudfur tells him he can't go in. Crookedstar tries to enter, but Mudfur blocks him, saying Brambleberry can't be disturbed, explaining that Willowbreeze is a little sick, but the kits are fine. Mudfur pushes Crookedstar back when he tries to push past him, and Crookedstar notes that he has lost none of his warrior strength. :Mudfur wakes Crookedstar to tell him that his kits are dead, and that they are with Willowbreeze now. Soon after, Crookedstar and Oakheart fight and the Clan tries to intervene, but Mudfur stops them, saying sometimes it's the only way. Firestar's Quest : In The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :When ThunderClan takes refuge in RiverClan after the fire, Mudfur, alongside Cinderpelt, assists in caring for the injured ThunderClan cats, and is seen trying to get Willowpelt's kits into licking honey for their throats, which had been damaged by the smoke. A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour :He is mentioned as a warrior when Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe infiltrate the TigerClan camp, as one of the few RiverClan warriors in the clearing of cats. Oddly enough, Firestar thinks that both medicine cats aren't there, and wonders at the significance, despite Mudfur being in the clearing. He, along with Barkface, Cinderpelt, Fernpaw and Littlecloud, help heal the cats in the battle against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Mudfur takes Mothwing, a young warrior, as his apprentice. His choice is controversial, as Mothwing was born a rogue. He reports at the Gathering that he will not take her to the Moonstone until he finds a sign showing StarClan's approval. He later finds a moth's wing outside his den and takes it as a sign that Mothwing should be his apprentice. Soon, he takes Mothwing to the Moonstone. Moonrise :Mudfur is seen at the Gathering by Leafpaw. She speaks with him and his apprentice, Mothwing. After the Gathering starts, Mudfur questions Barkface when he brings up that the cats in his Clan were dying from food poisoning. :When Reedpaw falls into the river, Mistyfoot tells Hawkfrost to bring Mudfur for help. However, Mudfur is found nowhere, much to Mothwing's dismay. Dawn :Mudfur is seen dying so Mothwing goes to ThunderClan, who have left their camp and are living at the Sunningrocks, with an urgent call to Leafpaw, telling her that Mudfur is ill. Frostfur and Speckletail, who stay behind before the Great Journey, say they will take care of him, but Leopardstar says there is no need, because Mudfur is on his way to join StarClan. :As he is dying, Mudfur begs Cinderpelt to let him die peacefully. Cinderpelt gives him a very large amount of poppy seeds, so much that Leafpaw wonders if Cinderpelt wants Mudfur to sleep his way to StarClan. He succumbs to his illness just before the Clans leave on the Great Journey, leaving Mothwing as RiverClan's medicine cat. Loudbelly and Shadepelt are also too old and wish to sit vigil for Mudfur, staying behind. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur later wonder if Mudfur's death is the sign of Midnight's prophecy, that a dying warrior would show the way. They are wrong, as the sign was not his death, but a meteorite. Starlight :Mudfur is mentioned by Cinderpelt to Leafpaw. He is also mentioned when Leafpaw remembers that he found the moth's wing outside of his den. Twilight :He is mentioned by Leafpool when she explains to Feathertail that Mudfur had waited for a sign before taking on an apprentice. :Mothwing is seen talking to Leafpool, admitting that she was a terrible medicine cat and shouldn't have been chosen by Mudfur. Leafpool combats this by pointing out the moth's wing that he had found. Sunset :Mudfur appears in a dream to Leafpool asking her to take a message to Mothwing telling her where to find catmint, as greencough is in the camp and a RiverClan elder, later revealed to be Heavystep, is ill. Mudfur asks himself if he did the right thing choosing Mothwing as his apprentice. He seems confused about the sign. Because Berrykit has lost his tail in a foxtrap, Leafpool does not give the message to Mothwing immediately, waiting until the Moonpool visit. Mothwing does not turn up, and when Leafpool shares tongues with StarClan later, Mudfur is seen staring at his paws. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When Jaypaw decides to walk in Willowpaw's dreams, he sees Mudfur, who is praising the younger medicine cat for her work using words to heal one of her Clanmates, Dapplepaw, from a stomachache. He warns Willowpaw about the Twolegs and their kits upstream from RiverClan, and the young apprentice promises to relay the message to her mentor, Mothwing. Dark River :When Jaypaw spies on Willowpaw at the Moonpool, he sees Mudfur comes to her in a dream, warning her that there will soon be danger for RiverClan, and that they may lose their home. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :In the prologue, Mudfur, with Lionheart and Oakheart, are seen coming into the glade to interrupt a conversation going on between Bluestar, Sagewhisker, Fernshade, and Yellowfang. :He is seen again with Graypool at the Moonpool in Willowshine's dream. He says that they must stand alone, and then agrees with Graypool to let Willowshine tell Mothwing, saying that she is a medicine cat, and she will protect her Clanmates through the terrible battle. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Return to the Clans :When Sasha, Hawk, and Moth come to the RiverClan camp, Mudfur is introduced to them and patches up the rip that Hawk has in his ear. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Hawkfrost's page that he faked a sign from StarClan to convince Mudfur that Mothpaw was the right choice to be his apprentice. He is also mentioned on Mothwing's and Willowshine's page. Mothwing was always fascinated by Mudfur's healing skills and did not object to being trained as an apprentice, but did object to Hawkfrost's method of convincing Mudfur to make Mothwing his apprentice. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Mistystar's Omen :Mudfur is seen briefly in a scene, stating he had had a long time to think about whether or not to leave the lake; however, while the novella alleges he was too old and hence decided to stay, he actually died even before the Clans left on the Great Journey. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :It is revealed that Mudfur's mate is Brightsky and his daughter is Leopardstar. Trivia Interesting Facts *When asked if Mudfur trained in the Dark Forest, Kate says that she can't imagine him ending up in the Dark Forest, and that it was a coincidence that Brightsky and three of his kits died.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as the WindClan medicine cat. *He was mentioned as a warrior, despite being a medicine cat at the time. **The revised paperback edition as of 2015 fixed this, replacing Mudfur with Blackclaw. *He was mistakenly shown as a solid-colored cat with a white muzzle, a white tail tip, and a white stripe on his forehead, and called dark. *He was mistakenly shown as solid, despite being mottled. *In Mistystar's Omen, it is mentioned that Mudfur stayed behind in the old forest because he'd grown too old to travel. However, Mudfur died before the journey to the lake even began. *He is mistakenly said to be an apprentice when he decided to become a medicine cat, not a warrior, and he is also depicted as a young cat despite being older than Yellowfang. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Brightsky (formerly): Daughters: :Leopardstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Three unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Schmutzfellru:Пачкунfr:Patte de Pierrecs:Lískáčfi:Mutaturkkinl:Modderpelspl:Muliste Futro Category:Mentors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:StarClan cats Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Warriors Category:Medicine cat apprentices Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Supporting characters